Vulcański
Język pisany Vulcański język pisany miał kilka różnych form, z których niektóre połączone zostały ze sobą. Podstawowa wersja przypominała ziemskie nuty i jest napisany w kolumnach pionowych pisanych od góry do dołu, od lewej do prawej. Podstawowo składał się z centralnej linii, wzdłuż której były spirale, długie i krótkie kresek i kropki. (ENT: The Seventh) 2375 SD 52205.56 - 52232.04 (data szacunkowa). Zespół Baseball "Logicy" założony przez Kapitana Solok z USS T’Kumbra, nosili ubrania z swoimi nazwiskami na plecach w języku Vulcańskim. (DS9: Take Me Out to the Holosuite) Bardziej skomplikowana wersja tekstu była używana w czasach starożytnych przez Vulcan. Ten typ pisma został napisany w Kir'Shara, jak również został wyryty na ścianach P'Jem. (ENT: The Andorian Incident, Kir'Shara) Więcej stylizowanego tekstu pojawia się w dekoracjach na Promenadzie Deep Space 9. Drugi system zapisu składa się z spiral i kropek i może być używany osobno lub razem z podstawowym systemem. Sekwencje kilku symboli w tym skrypcie pojawiają się na odzieży Vulcan. Skrypt ten został również napisany w pionie. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture; Star Trek: The Voyage Home; ENT: Breaking the Ice, Fusion, Stigma, Awakening) Trzeci klinowy tekst pojawia się na kadłubach Vulcańskich statków kosmicznych oraz w niektórych domach i świątyniach. Vulcan skrypt ten pisany jest od lewej do prawej jak wiele języków Ziemskich. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture; TNG: Unification, Part II) Przykłady języka mówionego ;Pon farr :czas godów (sezon godowy) ;Koon-ut-kal-if-fee :Małżeństwo czy wyzwanie ;Kar-i-far :Rozpocznij ;Kroykah :Stop! lub Dość! (TOS: Amok Time) ---- ;Dakh orfikkel aushfamaluhr shaukaush fi'aifa mazhiv :pl. Nasi przodkowie porzucili ich zwierzęcą pasję na tych samych piaskach. :ang. Our ancestors cast out their animal passions on these very sands. ;Sha'koshtri korseivel bai'elkhrul-akteibuhl t'Kolinahr :Ratowanie naszej rasy poprzez osiągnięcie Kolinahr. ;Nahp - hif-bi tu throks :Twoje myśli... daj mi je ;Kashkau - Spohkh - wuhkuh eh teretuhr :Nasze umysły są łączone, Spock... razem i jako jeden. ;T'Ish hokni'es kwi'shoret :Wyczuwam świadomość wzywającą was do kosmosu ... ;Estuhl terrupik khaf - Spohkh :Twoja ludzka krew zostanie dotknięta przez niego, Spock. ;vravshal srashiv t'Kolinahr :Nie osiągnęła jeszcze Kolinahr. ;T'I kilko-srashiv kitok-wilat :Powinien szukać gdzie indziej swojej odpowiedzi. ;I'tah tehrai k'etwel :Nie wolno mu go znaleźć tutaj. ;Dif-tor heh smusma, Spohkh :Żyj długo i pomyślnie, Spock. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) ---- ;Gishen worla ihk-banut. :On nigdy niczego nie oczekuje. ;Wakli ak'wikman - ot-lan? :Jak twoja niespodzianka, poruczniku? ;Ish-veh ni... komihn. :On jest... ''człowiekiem.'' ;Kling akhlami buhfik - Saavik-kam. :Nikt nie jest doskonały, Saavik. (Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan) ---- ;Saavik wimish. Kup-stariben? :Jestem Saavik. Możesz mówić? ;Dom - ki'sarlah :Więc, nadszedł ;Dungi tu sahrafel? :Ufasz mi? (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) ---- ;Ponfo miran :Idź do diabła. (ENT: Broken Bow) ---- ;Mal-kom :Spokój. (ENT: Shuttlepod One) ---- ;Ti'amah! :Nieprzetłumaczony. (ENT: Bounty) ---- ;Vokau. :Pamiętasz. (ENT: The Forge) ---- ;Nirak :Głupiec, Od imienia Wolkana Nirak. (ENT: Kir'Shara) ---- ;Ghishun tanfi bosh dwener? :Dlaczego on jest tutaj? ;Pod Tucker avalde keru... Vulkanfi tozhi dawru. :Komandor Tucker jest moim kolegą... chciał odwiedzić Vulcan. ;Falu nenvikh valdewizh sukfi lorun. :To jest pierwszy raz kiedy przyszedł z tobą kolega do domu. (ENT: Home) Inne odnośniki * 2268 Czas gwiezdny: 4385.3. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 spotkała Melkotiańską boję, rozmawiała z załogą w ich ojczystych językach, w tym Vulcańskim języku, jak słyszał Spock. (TOS: Spectre of the Gun) * Język Vulcański był spokrewniony z Romulańskim językiem. 2387. W alternatywnej rzeczywistości spowodowane przez wtargnięcie Nero, Porucznik Hawkins, oficer komunikacji z U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 nie był w stanie odróżnić Vulcański od Romulańskiego. Jednak Nyota Uhura, która mówiła płynie w wszystkich trzech Romulańskich dialektach, z łatwością odróżniała dwa języki. (Star Trek) Dodatki Dodatkowe odniesienia * Filmy Star Trek: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * TOS: Amok Time * VOY: Gravity * ENT ** Strange New World ** Fallen Hero ** Home Tło Vulcański język był pierwotnie użyty w TOS: Court Martial (wtedy zatytułowany "Court Martial at Star Base 811"). W pierwszym szkicu story outline tego odcinku, Spock, podczas testowania podejrzanego systemu komputerowego, który działał jako prokurator podczas sądu wojennego James T. Kirk, zadał komputerowi szereg pytań na temat tego co dokument nazywa "jego ojczysty język". Jednakże, język był niezrozumiały dla wszystkich innych w sali sądowej z wyjątkiem komputera. Korzenie Vulcańskiego języku wywodzą się z notatki, które Gene Roddenberry wysłała do Robert Wise dyrektora Star Trek: The Motion Picture, 19 Kwiecień 1979. Roddenberry zaznaczył, że "wiele argumentów" dla stworzenia takiego języka i zasugerował, że film zawierał również język Klingoński, "to może wyglądać jak 'oszustwo' wykonując scenę Vulcan w angielskim typu Król James." Przyznał też, wymyślenie Vulkańskiego języka wymagałoby znacznej pracy, zanim przedyskutują jak język dubbingowane do filmu, jak wymagano. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, str. 198) Aby rozwinąć Vulcański język, Roddenberry zwrócił się do Hartmut Scharfe profesora językoznastwa w Uniwersytecie California, Los Angeles. Następnie współpracownik asystenta Jon Povill opracował, "Vulcańscy mistrzowie w rzeczywistości byli kręceni i nagrywani w języku Angielskim. Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy, że nie podobał się to w jaki sposób brzmiał i nie podobał się jak grało w Angielskim. To był pomysł Gene, by spróbować i znaleźć inne słowa, które zsynchronizował się z Angielską wymową ust, które nie brzmiałyby tak jak angielski, i tak właśnie powstał język Vulcański. Dotarliśmy do tego profesora Hartmut Scharfe z wydziału lingwistyki w UCLA, i skonstruował bardzo dobrze brzmiący język Vulcański. W rzeczywistości, myślę że Hartmut jest lektorem (podkładającym głos) jednego z Vulcan." Scharfe incidentally, also constructed on that occasion the Klingon language, but unlike his Vulcan, that was edited by Povill and James Doohan because "his Klingonese didn't sound alien enough." (Return to Tomorrow - The Filming of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, str. 260-261) Wygrawerowane płytki ścienne w sali medytacyjnej klasztoru na P'Jem w odcinku ENT: The Andorian Incident są cursive wersjami Vulcańskiego pisma widzianego na szacie Spock w wczesnych filmach Star Trek. Te grafiki były sugestywne w tworzeniu systemu pisania opartego na skalach muzycznych. Styl scenariusza tego pisma został po raz pierwszy pokazany w książce Spock o naukach Vulcan w Star Trek: The Next Generation piąty sezon odcinek Unification II. To było również podstawą pisma na biżuterii noszonej przez Vulcańskiego kapitana widziany w Star Trek VIII: First Contact. Co więcej, napisy widziane w "The Andorian Incident" na relikwiarz}relikwiarzowym sklepieniu bazuje na Vulcańskich symbolach widzianych na szacie Spock w Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan. ("The Andorian Incident", komentarz tekstowy, ENT Season 1 DVD szczególne cechy) Rata ("concept"), Tafar ("dyscyplina") i Tapan ("proces") są nazwami tła dla trójcy symboli albo liter, które pojawił się razem na kilku Vulcańskich szatach, w szczególności Spock w Star Trek: The Voyage Home. Bardziej poetyckim ujęciem konceptu tej trójcy, dyscypliny i procesu jest "Splecione gałęzie z drzewa." (ang. "Branches entwined form the tree.") Kostium użyty dla Dr. Strom w Stigma, który pokazywał symbole rata, tafar i tapan zostały sprzedane na [[It's A Wrap! sale and auction|aukcji It's A Wrap!]] na eBay. Pisarze drugiego szkicu skryptu ENT: Breaking the Ice zawierała rozmowę Vulcańskim języku, w ramach przygotowań Enterprise, NX-01 wywołania Vulcańskiego statku Ti'Mur. Najpierw, Hoshi Sato zapytała, czy powinna wysłać komunikat w Vulcańskim. Chociaż T'Pol zachęciła ją do wysłania jego w Angielskim, Kapitan Jonathan Archer zdecydował, że przekaz powinien przepuszczony uniwersalny tłumacz Enterprise, aby uniknąć ryzyka obrażenia poprzez przyjmowanie założeń. B'elak paar, słyszane w odcinku VOY: Gravity, zostało zdefiniowane jako Vulcańskie określenie dla użalania się nad sobą przez Star Trek Encyclopedia (4 wydanie, vol. 1, p. 56). Apocrypha Vulcański język pojawił się również w wielu nie-kanoniczych pracach przez lata, takich jak następujący dialog z Spock's World: ;Hwath ta-jevehih tak rehehlh kutukk'sheih nei ya'ch'euvh. :McCoy do Kirk (nieprzetłumaczony) ;He' elef ka hij. :O tak, już robisz. - McCoy do Spock ;heya :Góra. ;ekhwe'na meh kroykah tevesh. :Nieprzetłumaczony, być może stary Vulcan. ;Tviokh! :Zniewaga, oznacza '''sąsiad', ale taka, której chciałbyś, była pod ziemią zamiast na niej.'' Fan folkloru TOS zawierała słowo pastak, rzekomo Vulcańskie słowo dla pokoju. Fani życzyli sobie nawzajem pastaklan vesla, "pokojowe myśli". Był również fanzine o tej nazwie. Najbardziej rozbudowany i wpływowy Vulcański język opracowany przez fanów w 1960-tych była linguist Dorothy Jones Heydt. Zawierał on korzenie, reguły gramatyczne i składnie, oraz był używany w jej własnych historiach i artykułach, a następnie użyty przez licznych innych autorów fanów. Wyrażenie ni var, oznacza "dwie formy" i pierwotnie odnosi się do form sztuki w które dwa elementy albo aspekty pojedynczego przedmiotu są kontrastowane, które użyto jako tytuł fanowskiej noweli przez Claire Gabriel, która pojawiła się później (w zasadniczo zredagowanej formie) w antologii Star Trek: The New Voyages. Ta historia cieszyła się podwójną popularnością wśród fanów, jak i samego Leonard Nimoy. Vulcański statek Ni'Var, który pojawił się w odcinku Enterprise, został nazwany po historii; pierwotne skojarzenie z nowatorskim konstantem Heydt zostało zapomniane. Zewnętrzne linki * Vulcan Language Institute Reclamation Project * Vulcan Language Dictionary de:Vulkanische Sprache en:Vulcan language fr:Vulcain (langue)